The Lurkers in the Darkness: Legless Reptiles versus Flying Mammals
Yuraga Uchiha on his journey to find Toketzu Uchiha, takes a break from walking and goes to rest by a big lake. Kuchinawa Gekkō walked around the forest or what he called the Forest of Snakes or His Forest, as he saw a person sitting near a big lake, Kuchinawa slid down past him, saying "Hey you better get out, in a while this lake would be infested with poison of dokuyaku fishes and the air als might get polluted". "I dont care ill live, not slither on out of here you make me sick" He said without even giving Kuchinawa a single look. "You see, these fishes are very dangerous and their poison cannot be cured by any Antidote, only great medics have those and they can also cause instant death" Kuchinawa said as a warning. "Thank you for the warning but ill be fine. Your chakra seems more poisonous then the fishes." "Ya right, I am exposed to these poison's very often and wait are you a sensor ?" Kuchinawa said in amazement. "I guess you can say that, i have the ability to sense chakra. Ill leave before i get poisoned," he said. "well, That would be better,........................for both of us" Kuchinawa smiled. "Not trying to be mean but you give me a very creepy feeling, so if you could leave me alone, please" He said. "I am the guardian of this forest, so I have my eyes everywhere in this forest, if you want to be alone, fine then make your escape out of this place" Kuchinawa said in a harsh tone. "Why do you protect this forest, what has it given you, for you to want to keep it safe and watch over it and everything inside of it." "These are the homes to a great variety of poison's which I always deal with" Kuchinawa replied. "Poisons huh, these poisons are nothing compared to mine, you have no idea what it means to truly be poisoned by something". "You are talking with the world's greatest poison manufacturer here" Kuchinawa smirks. "Huh how do you survive out here then if these poisons are so deadly." "Nice Question: coz I got antidotes" Kuchinawa smirked. "Well then i better be going, you still creep me out so please dont follow me, theirs just something about you which, makes me want to slap you". "Slap whats that ?" Kichinawa questions with a doubt. Yuraga slaps Kichinawa across the face" that is a slap, you shouldnt have asked". Before Yuraga could slap him however Kuchinawa catches his hands and snakes arise from him and bite Yuraga transferring a lot of poison. Before he bites him, he used Body Replacement Technique to switch places with a log."Why would you try to poison me, i was just showing you what a slap was" He said. "Because nobody ever touches a guardian you see." Kuchinawa said with a smile. "Uh ok, i dont know what your talking about, but poisoning somebody is worse then slapping, you could have killed me." "You say that I killed you, it would be your foolishness to stay here until you are killed by the poisons, you should really head to Konoha before anything more happens" Kuchinawa said, as he looked at the lake. "I was gonna spend the night in this forest, besides ive never been to konoha". "You sya you want to both, which would be troublesome, spending an hour in here is as spending an hour on a burning pot of lava and to say the fact that you don't know Konoha when you arrive to this place its tsk" Kuchinawa grinned. "Is this place really that bad, and you seem kind of evil what kind of guardian are you". "well, this place is known for its incurable poisons and I am a guardian of the people around the forest". "You say your a guardian of the people here and yet you tried to kill me." "tsk...................you are asking too many questions, its better you leave early" Kuchinawa replied. "Ok ill leave, but ill be back another day to burn it don to the ground" "I'll remember that day" Kuchinawa replied. "Yuraga beings walking away before he turn ans ask"Can you teach me how to deal with poisons". "Poison's !, they aren't child's play" Kuchinawa grinned. "Well im no child, im trying to learn different things and i want to have at least some immunity to poisons" he said. "Immunity to poisons isn't child's play either, I was dipped in a bucket of hot poison for a whole year to be immune to it" Kuchinawa smirked thinking of his training. "A master of posions must know some easier way of doing it, i mean come on if you really do know poisons very well, then you will know another way of getting immune to it" he said. "I do know...." Kuchinawa said thoughtfully. "Then teach me"he said. "Its forbidden" Kuchinawa replied, "Hence I cannot". "I dont care if it is forbidden, i need to learn" "Everyone says that, but when I start the torture- I mean traini8ng, they give up and become food for the dokuyaku's" kuchinawa replied. "I can handle the training i wont fail" Kuvhinawa looked deeply into Yuraga's eyes and two snakes errupted from the ground below Yuraga at bit him. Yuraga flinches "What was that for, are you trying to kill me"he said. "I tested your skill, you are not worth my time" Kuchinawa replied. "I sensed your snakes, i was seeing how crazy you really are. Not moving should show you that im not afraid" he said. "But also says the fact that you are too slow" Kuchinawa replied. "No i could have dodged it" in a flash he took out his sword and cut off the heads of the snake, before jumping behind Kuchinawa and put his blade around his neck"see im fast". The Snake attached itself back, Kuchinawa smirked, "Shows your cowardice in attacking your sensei" "Im not attacking i mean i could have tried and hit you but i didnt, you said i was slow but im not, now are you going to teach me or what." "Such insolence, I refuse" Kuchinawa grinned. Yuraga puts his blade away, gets on his knees"I am sorry, please be my sensei and teach me" "A snake vever takes back his word without settling into violence" Kuchinawa replied, his bloodlust getting the best of him. "A snake also sheds his skin and changes, now shed yours and change your opinion of me, please teach me" "A snake listens to others" Kuchianwa replied. "then listen to this, i need to gain more power for a certain purpose so im going all around learning different skills so i wont fail, i need this idk why but i know this will come in handy in the future." "Its not power, its will, when a person has will we can destroy even the gigantics of creatures" Kuchinawa lectured up. "Teach me your ways, i may seem ignorant but i do respect others especially those who are more powerful and more wise,." "What you said, wasn't wise enough" Kuchinawa replied. "Yuraga kicks him in the chest, before quickly taking out a kunai,"Let me show you what im capable of, and then maybe you will change your mind". The kick didn't even leave a scratch on him as Kuchinawa took distance, "SO you have made up your mind, Good.... because Taijutsu against me is simply a waste of time." "I didnt want to fight you" he throws the kunai at Kuchinawa while jumping further back from him onto a branch of a tree. Kuchinawa jumped on to a tree branch, avoiding the shuriken and fired arrows with his Bow. His body was hit with the arrows and as he falls it turned into a log. "Hmpf, How much longer can you escape ?". Kuchinawa questioned "Im not escaping just avoiding you"Yuraga said as his voice echos from an unknown place in the forest. "You don't need to hide, I have scattered snakes all over the forest and can read your every action easily" Kuchinawa replied. Yuraga appears hanging upside down from a branch by using his chakra"I told you im not hiding, are you going to kill me". He said before making a clone which lands on the ground. "Using clones and replacements, Thank god, I didn't teach you the secrets", Kuchinawa smirked. Yuraga made his clone turn to smoke, he jumped down and started walking closer to him."is this what you wanted" he said. "I don't know, man you make me sleep" Kuchinawa said closing his eyes to take a nap. Yuraga takes out a Fūma Shuriken and a regular one, he throws the regular 1 while charging the fuma one with wind chakra, then uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique on the regular one to create hundreads of them. The Shurikens just passed through Kuchinawa has he had liquefied himself. Kuchinawa began to snore out loud. He uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique using only 1 hand to perform the seals. "Thats impressive of you using one hand to cast hand seals" Kuchinawa said as he merged with the tree and appeared behind Yuraga and performed Wind Release: Stream has quick as ever. He throws his Fuma shuriken that is charged with wind slicing through the powerful wind cancel out the shuriken and keeping yuraga safe from the wind. The Shuriken flies right next to Kuchinawa who smiles at his fortune. Yuraga used kami issanni to appear almost instantly next to him unsheathing his katana and tries to hit him with the blade. Kuchinawa took out his sword, "Your speed, is quite...............predictable" and blocked his katana. "is it" he said as he reveals he has wire string wrapped around Kuchinawa's arm with with an explosive tag hanging down from the wire. Kuchinawa smirked as he hi shand regenarted back to its normal self, soon after the explosion, no catching Yuaraga upclose, he used Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave. Snakes emerged from the ground and binded Yuraga and made his chance of escaping zero. the snakes were also specially prepared to absorb Yuraga's chakra in case he used a jutsu. Yuraga tried to use Wind Release: Pressure Damage to counter the jutsu. The snakes absorbed the chakra from his body not allowing him to mould the chakra for teh jutsu properly, allowing the blade of wind from Kuchinawa's earlier wind technique to slice through his right hand. It hurt is hand bad, but didnt cut it off, He took his sword cutting of the heads of the snakes. He jumps in the air and performs Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to destroy lots of trees.